Damnation Army
Taken from guild website's main page: "We are the Horde, and we of the Horde are damned for it.'' Although we all seek security and prosperity within our new homelands, we cannot escape the legacies of our past. The Orcs struggled to overcome the demonic influence that twisted their natures and brought out the savagery within. The Darkspear Trolls, finding shelter within Orgrimmar, yearn to possess the isles they lost. Like them, the Tauren have had to fight for a place to call their own, after so many were slaughtered by rampaging Centaur. The Sin'dorei, their magic having been ripped from them, struggling to regain their sense of self and be rid of the pangs of addiction, The Forsaken, suffering a horrible death from the Plague only to awaken undead, cursed to find a new life to replace the old, lost forever, and their distant brethren, the Ebon Knights...fellow victims of the Lich King's hands, regaining their will and seeking to use all the dark power bestowed them to defeat their former master. The forces arrayed against us are many. The Scourge still walk Azeroth, as do remnants of the Burning Legion. And every bit as sinister are the forces of the Alliance, who plunder our lands as they seek to drive us from them. And yet, with a taste of stability and even some prosperity, decadence has set in amongst the once-scattered Horde. Many seem to have given up the sword for the coin-purse, seeking gold in the streets of Orgrimmar, or the alleys of the Undercity while our enemies bring ruin to our brethren. Damned we may be, but there are those of us who are willing to fight back, to restore the old ways of duty and loyalty to the Horde, and bring destruction upon our enemies, many as they may be. We are not saints, but we are'' not monsters. We are the sword, the spear, the staff and the bulwark.'' We are the Damnation Army. (( Welcome to the Damnation Army! Thank you for visiting the official site of the Damnation Army guild of World of Warcraft/Kirin Tor. Within you will find a wealth of information on the guild and its membership. All visitors are encouraged to click the 'Guild Charter' tab above to learn about the mission, aims, and methods of the Army. The Damnation Army is a moderate-RP, high-engagement guild. By high-engagement, it means that this is a guild whose aim is to provide a cohesive group environment. Too often individuals are recruited by guilds, given a few coins or maybe a piece of gear or two, then hardly hear from the guild again. For their part, the guild is content enough with a high head-count and another body to bear their name. The Damnation Army is not such a guild. Through activities such as the Patronage and Reportage systems, the Damnation Army is determined to maintain community with those soldiers who have enlisted in the cause, regardless of level. Please feel free to peruse this site. Questions and comments can be left on the Message Post in the Forums, or to any Damnation Army member ingame. For the Horde! -Apoptygmaa Though this was written by my predecessor I believe it still rings true and will remain the center piece of this page. I thank you all for your effort in making this guild all that it is. Up The Army!! Imonzog )) Category:Guilds Category:Horde_Guilds